Rewind
by Avidreader1993
Summary: This story follows after my 'Nerves' story but you dont have to read it to get the story. This is just a one shot of Lara and Sam having a good night together. Came to me after listening to Rascall Flatts's Rewind.


This story came to mind while I was listening to 'Rewind' by the Rascall Flatts. I'd suggest you listen to it since it is a really good song. Plus this story kinda follows along with the Nerves series.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell," I muttered as I attempted to open my eyes but was blinded by the bright sun streaming through my open blinds. I twisted my head to the other side and tried to open my eyes once again; this time I was successful. I blinked a few times to allow them to adjust to the bright room and to get rid of the blurred sight. I went to bring both of my hand to my eyes to rub out the sleep that had collected but my right arm failed to move.<p>

I glanced to my right to see my girlfriend asleep on top of my arm; I couldn't help but smirk because she looked so comfortable and I just noticed that I can't feel my right arm. I let out a content sigh and just used my left hand to rub out the sleep and then focused on pulling my right arm out from under my girlfriend.

Once it was out from its captivity I shook it to try and get the blood flowing through it again. I couldn't help but groan when I felt it begin to tingle; I hated that feeling; it always made me cold and feels like my arm is in a tank full of needles.

Ignoring the feeling I pulled the sheets off my body and planted my feet on the cold hardwood floor. I reached down for my discarded sweatpants and shirt and pulled them on before getting up and heading into the kitchen to make my tea and start the coffee pot.

Once the kettle went off I made my tea and headed back into the bedroom; I took a seat in the arm chair that was next to the large window and proceeded to take in the beautiful sight before me.

The sun outlined her every curve beautifully. She had twisted herself onto her stomach while I was out of the room causing the sheets to fall lower on her body and expose more of her skin to me. Her breasta were pressed against the mattress, her arms were hidden under her pillow and her hair was spread out on her pillow like a halo. I allowed my eyes to scan from her face down the curve of her breast to her stomach up until the sheet blocked my view right before the curve of her bottom. I blushed a little when I noticed quite a few hickeys on her body; I tend to get a little aggressive when it came to her.

I cupped my tea in both hands and brought it close to my face so I could feel the steam. I allowed my eyes to close and bask in the memory of last night.

"Keep the change," I said as I handed the delevey guy my money and grabbed the bag full of food from him. I kicked the door shut behind me and went in the kitchen to place the bag on the counter and take out the little white cartages from the bag. I threw the bag away once the cartages were all lined up on the counter and moved into the living room to turn on the stereo.

I smiled when I heard my George Strait cd start to play and proceeded to turn the volume up a little higher. I was so caught up in the music and dancing that I didn't hear the door open and close and someone come into the living room. I jumped out of my skin and nearly fell over when I finally did notice the person leaning against the door frame laughing at me.

"Fuck Sam…you scared the shit out of me," I told her. She ignored me and continued to laugh at me. I crossed my arms and tried to glare at her but her laugh was contagious and soon enough I was giggling along with her.

When she finally managed to contain herself she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and placed a kiss on my nose, "Sweetie, you're adorable," she pointed out.

I stuck my tongue out at her before wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her in for a proper kiss, one that I've been craving all day. I broke the kiss and smirked at her before grabbing her right hand with my left, "Dance with me?" I asked.

Sam smiled and nodded. We spent the next twenty minutes or so dancing and twirling around the room. I decided to spin her one last time but we both didn't noticed that the throw rug had become twisted until it was too late. Sam tripped and fell backwards taking me with her; she hit the floor with a thump but lucky enough I was able to catch myself with my hands before I fell on top of her.

"Shit…baby you alright?" I asked. Sam just nodded at me since she was too busy laughing to give me a response. I smiled at her before getting up and helping her up, "I think that's enough dancing," I commented.

"I agree plus I'm starving," she said. She walked into the kitchen and peaked into each carton. I stood where I was and watched her for a second. She was dressed casually but still managed to look fantastic. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans a grey shirt and, like always, my sweatshirt. I was completely entranced when she pulled her hair out of its ponytail and allowed it to cascade down her neck and shoulders. I love that she keeps her hair long; I could spend all day tangling my hands in her soft hair.

"Do we have chopsticks?" Sam broke me of my trance. "Yeah, they're with the silverware," I answered as I walked into the kitchen. Sam opened the drawer grabbed two pairs of chopsticks and then hopped onto the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"We have chairs…" I told her. "Your point is…." She taunted before taking a bite of her food.

I rolled my eyes and knelt down to rummage through the bottom cupboard for the item I'd been hiding from Sam for nearly a week.

"So…did you finish?" I asked. I found what I was looking for and moved it to the front of the shelf. I looked at Sam over my neck and waited for her to respond.

"YES! The documentary is over…the people loved it and it will be aired in two weeks. God…I'm glad it's over," she exclaimed. I smiled, "Congratulations," I said. I grabbed the object and hid it behind my back as I stood up.

Sam watched me with curious eyes, "what are you hiding?" she asked. She had placed her chopstick in her carton and abandoned it next to her. "Well…this is your biggest project so I thought we could celebrate in a semi big way," I explained. I pulled out one of my hands from behind my back and presented her with two wine glasses. Sam raised an eyebrow at me but grabbed the wine glasses from my hand.

"You mentioned once that you wanted to know what it felt like to drink one of the really fancy vintage wines so…" I pulled out my other hand and held up the bottle of red wine. What Sam didn't know was that I was also hiding another surprise which was hidden under my hand that gripping the neck of the wine bottle.

"Lara…" Sam muttered. She tried to grab the bottle but I pulled it back from her grasp, "This project has…been a journey for not only you but me too. There were time that I wanted to murder the damn thing because I had to miss out on 'us' time because you had to work. But forgetting that fact…Sam I'm so proud of you; I knew you could do it but I am still amazed at what you were able to do. I don't know a bloody thing about what you do but I still get such great enjoyment listening to you talk about what you're doing. I know you know this but I can't help but fall in love with you more and more each day…" After my little speech I let her grab the bottle releasing my grip and letting the hidden jewelry unravel and hang from the neck of the bottle.

Sam gasped when she saw it; the tears that were already in her eyes began to slowly make their way down her cheeks. I unclasped the bracelet from around the bottle and proceeded to put it on her wrist.

"Lara it's beautiful," she whispered. I smiled at her and pulled the bottle from her hand and uncorked it.

"It goes with the ring…there actually a match set," I informed her. It didn't seem that Sam heard me since she was too busy admiring the bracelet but then I saw her trace the ring that was on her left ring finger.

I poured the wine into the two glasses and held out a glass to Sam. Sam looked up at me, grabbed the glass placed it beside her next to the Chinese carton; she gripped my shirt and pulled me in for a deep kiss. I stepped into her open legs and used my free hand to pull myself closer to her; I felt her wrap her arms tighter around my neck.

After a few minutes she pulled back and rested her forehead against mine, "I love you," she said. I pulled back from her and once again grabbed her glass and handed it her. "Let's drink our fancy vintage wine from 1982," I suggested. Sam took the glass and clinked it against mine, "To us," she said. "To us," I repeated.

Sam took a sip of the wine and her eyes widen, "Wow, this is really good," she announced. Taking a sip from my glass I couldn't help but agree. Sam proceed to take a few more sips before she spoke again, "So, how much did the bottle cost?" she asked.

I traced my hand along her thigh, "Baby…you do not want to know," I said before kissing her again.

After that the food had been completely forgotten and Sam and I just took the bottle of wine into the bedroom with us and continued our night in there. It was a great night and just thinking about it make me want to rewind it and relive it.

"Please tell me you have coffee made?" I opened my eyes to see Sam sitting up and stretching giving me a full view of her naked top half.

"The pot is on and the coffee should be ready," I told her as I got up and moved to the bed. I placed my tea on the night stand, crawled onto the bed and on top of Sam pushing her back down on the mattress.

I kissed up her neck to her jaw until I made it to her lips. "Scratch the coffee…now I just want you," she muttered before latching onto my lips again and flipping us over so she was on top.


End file.
